A Primeira Tentativa
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Doug decide que já é hora de se declarar à Patti. Será que ele consegue?


Minha primeira fic desse cartoon, com Doug e Patti! Lembrando que os personagens não me pertecem.

* * *

**A PRIMEIRA TENTATIVA**

Querido diário,

Sou eu, Doug.

Não foi dessa vez. Foi quase, mas não foi, entende?

Bom, vamos do começo. Eu resolvi me declarar à Patti Maionese. Sim, diário, depois de muito tempo amando-a em segredo, resolvi que já era hora de agir como um homem que estou me tornando e dizer à ela o quanto meu dia ficava mais iluminado com a presença dela. Sim, somente minha Maionese tem esse poder.

Então, passei a noite inteira de ontem pensando em como faria isso. Que tal uma carta? Não, ela podia pensar que era brincadeira. E um telefonema? Ah, ela também não iria acreditar, e acho que essas coisas têm de ser ditas pessoalmente. Então, uma serenata, igual à que eu vi num filme que a Judy estava assistindo? Eu toco banjo, o Skeeter poderia me ajudar com... ah, melhor não. Se eu recebesse um fora, a vizinhança toda ficaria sabendo.

E assim foi a minha noite, pensando em uma ação e ao mesmo tempo pensando em várias maneiras dessa ação dar errado.

Levei um susto quando o relógio despertou. Já era de manhã? Como? Eu havia dormido demais, e agora? Ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia de como mostrar meu amor pela Patti.

Me aprontei depressa, engoli alguma coisa no café da manhã e sai apressado, dizendo aos meus pais que iria passar na casa do Skeeter antes.

Eu andava cabisbaixo, queria muito fazer uma surpresa pra ela, quando trombei com um letreiro no chão, no meio da calçada. Mas, o que um letreiro fazia ali? Olhei atento para ele e meu coração se alegrou; era o letreiro de uma doceria que inaugurara há poucos dias. Abri o sorriso mais radiante que possuia ao ter a mais brilhante idéia: Por que não chocolates? Toda garota adora chocolates.

Entrei confiante na loja. A variadade de doces era tanta que fiquei realmente perdido olhando. Foi quando uma sorridente vendedora veio me ajudar. Expliquei que queria um presente para uma amiga (é, não ia contar meus planos assim de cara para uma pessoa que acabava de conhecer) e ela sorriu ainda mais, parecia que havia percebido minha mentirinha.

Fomos até uma prateleira vermelha e ela me mostrou uma rosa dentro de uma caixa de acrílico transparente. Mas não era uma rosa qualquer. Era toda feita de chocolate.

-"É o que mais vendemos para pessoas apaixonadas" - ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem, mas ignorei; decidi levar a rosa comigo.

Chegando à escola, fui direto para onde ficavam nossos armários. Lá era o lugar certo para encontrá-la. Minhas mãos começaram a suar e tremer de leve com a minha ansiedade. Eu finalmente iria me declarar à ela.

Eu olhei para o relógio na parede, já fazia 15 segundos que eu a estava esperando. Será que logo hoje que tomei coragem ela não virá na escola?

Olhei para o relógio novamente, 30 segundos de espera. Aquilo estava me matando. A cada segundo que passava, sentia minha coragem me deixando. Respirei fundo, não podia fugir agora.

De repente, meu coração disparou. Minha respiração falho. Era ela. Ela vinha em minha direção, com o sorriso mais lindo que só ela tinha.

Minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Era agora.

Respirei bem fundo, saí de perto do armário e comecei a andar em direção à ela.

Então, nossos olhos se encontraram. Ela sorriu ainda mais e me acenou, como sempre fazia ao me ver. Sorri também, tentando não mostrar o nervosismo.

Quando estava quase chegando perto dela, ouvi alguém a chamar.

-Patti! Preciso muito te mostrar os brincos novos que meu papai me deu! - Beebe aparecera sei lá de onde e foi puxando a Patti pelo braço, enquanto falava outras coisas com ela.

-Oi, Doug! - As duas disseram ao me ver.

-Oi, Patti, olá Beebe.

E as duas passaram por mim, enquanto eu apenas olhava a Patti sorrindo e falando com Beebe.

Dei um aperto de leve na caixinha com a rosa. Que pena, não foi dessa vez. E agora, o que faria com o presente? Não poderia simplesmente entregar para a Patti na frente de todos.

O sinal tocou.

Respirei novamente, mas agora me sentindo um pouco derrotado. Caminhei até o armário dela, dei umas batidinhas combinadas na porta (um segredo que não revelarei por completo de como se abrir armários alheios) e apenas coloquei a caixinha com o chocolate lá, de forma que ele fosse a primeira coisa que Patti visse ao abrir o armário.

E fui para a minha sala.

É, diário, não foi dessa vez.

* * *

Minha primeira fic de Doug

História bobinha, mas me deu vontade de escrever.

22 de junho de 2010


End file.
